Diskussion:Blauer Alarm
Ich merke an, dass der Blaue Alarm nur und ausschließlich auf der Voyager angewendet wird. Das Docken der 1701 in Star Trek III wird nicht als "Blauer Alarm bezeichnet, ist also hier falsch dargestellt. Gleiches gilt für den Tarnmodus der Defiant oder den Multivektorenangriffsmodus der Prometheus (letztere bezeichnet den Alarm- bzw. Betriebszustand, der damit automatisch nicht "Blau" ist). Ich ändere den text dahingehend. :Die entsprechenden Kontrollleuchten leuchten jedoch weder gelb, weiß, grün, orange, pink noch rot, sondern in allen Fällen blau. Dementsprechend gilt alles als blauer Alarm, egal ob "durch den Captain ausgerufen" (und damit benannt) oder nicht. Es zählen nicht nur die Dialoge, sondern auch das was wir sehen, da Star Trek kein Hörspiel ist. 00:17, 20. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Ich kann das nicht nachvollziehen: in Star Trek III ändert sich lediglich die Beleuchtung der Brücke, die einen leichten blau grauen Schimmer hat. Warum soll das ein Alarm sein? Es gibt kein Tonsignal, es gibt keinen Ausruf, nichts. Und keine Kontrollleuchte, wie von Dir behauptet, leuchtet blau! Nirgends wird etwas angezeigt, was auf einen Alarm hindeutet. Und: warum sollte ein Dockvorgang mit einem Alarm gekoppelt sein? By the way: in TNG dockt die Enterprise auch ohne Alarm, was sich natürlich in 100 Jahren geändert haben könnte. Der blaue Alarm ist aus meiner Sicht nicht zutreffend. Weiter zur Defiant: während man bei Star Trek III noch diskutieren kann, ist hier nun wirklich Schluss. Unter Tarnung ist die Brücke abgedunkelt. Schön. Wo ist die Beleuchtung denn blau? Nichts gegen Farbenblindheit. Zur Prometheus: der Alarm ist nicht blau, er könnnte genauso gut "Multivektorenangriffsalarm" heißen (ist aber ein Modus). Zugegebenermaßen etwas sperrig, aber es ist sicher kein blauer Alarm, denn die Leuchten sehen für mich eher grau bis grau blau, vielleicht hell blau aus. Also wenn schon, wäre es eher ein "Himmelblau-Alarm" (-:, weil wir ja über Grau schon diskutiert haben. Zum Ausfall der Lebenserhaltung: sehr schön geschrieben!--Geo cgn 08:45, 20. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Hmpf, keine Antwort auf die Diskussion? Dann musst Du Dich nicht wundern, wenn mal irgendwann gelöscht wird.--Geo cgn 11:59, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::ich bin ja der meinung, "Blauer Alarm" oder "Modus Blau" schonmal gehört zu haben. in irgenteiner episode in der die voyager landet oder sowas. ansonsten würde ich zustimmen. wenn man irgentwo mal eine blaue lampe sieht heist das nicht das es um einen blauen alarm geht. andererseits haben wir es hier mit logic zu tun. wenn diese lampe wärend des roten alarm Rot leuchtet, wärend des gelben alarm Gelb leuchtet (und wärend der "condition green" nicht leuchtet :/ ) dann wird ein blaues leuchten wohl auch eine bedeutung haben. kann bitte jemand sagen wann oder ob mal sowas gesagt wurde?--Shisma 12:27, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::Der blaue Alarm wird auf der Voyager erwähnt (s.o.). Mir geht es um die weiteren angeblichen blauen Alarme. Und da leuchtet auch nix blau. Im übrigen leuchtet bei "Alarm Gelb" nur auf der Enterprise-D und der Excelsior in Star Trek III ein gelbes Panel. Weder Voyager noch Defiant haben so etwas.--Geo cgn 14:42, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::wird also in Demon und in The 37's erwähnt. in Demon wird es sogar eindeutig mit "Code Blue" in verbindung gebracht. siehe http://chakoteya.net/Voyager/119.htm und http://chakoteya.net/Voyager/421.htm. ich versuche gerade noch rauszufinden wie das ganze ins deutsche übersetzt wurde--Shisma 14:47, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::Das sind die Folgen und noch einmal: das steht gar nicht zur Diskussion! Der blaue Alarm ist Fakt für die Landungen der Voyager. Alle anderen auf dieser Seite erwähnten blauen Alarme sind hingegen Unsinn.--Geo cgn 15:39, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::::dann änder es doch--Shisma 15:41, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) thumb|wää? :::::::mal abgesehen davon. kann irgentjemand sagen in welchem zusammenhang dieses bild je zusehen war? konnte es hier finden http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=76&page=1. aber in welchen zustand is das schiff in dieser episode? das mit dem multi vector angriffsmodus erscheint mir auch unsinnig. wärend einer kampfsituation sollte wohl eher der rote alarm eingeschaltet sein --Shisma 15:57, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::::ok, langsam leuchtet mir das problem ein. was haltet ihr davon wenn wir, alles wo sich nur die beleuchtung ändert in "Hintergrundinformationen" verschieben. und alles was eindeutig blauer alarm ist, in den artikel schreiben? --Shisma 16:08, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich noch groß diskutieren soll, vor allem mit dir, da du mich ja anscheinend eh nicht ernst nimmst, Geo_cgn. Fakt ist: Eine Änderung der Brückenbeleuchtung ist ein Alarm, selbst wenn "nur" ein neuer Operationsmodus angezeigt wird: Das sieht man wenn ich mich recht erinnere in Star Trek II, als die Brücke der Enterprise bei rotem Alarm in einem abgedunkelten Rot eingehüllt ist. In Star Trek III gibt es übrigens noch einen blauen Alarm: Die Brücke von Kruges Bird-of-Prey erstrahlt im Tarnmodus auch blau -> Blauer Alarm, der auf den Operationsmodus hinweist. 16:26, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Also, lieber Defchris, da Du wohl etwas nah am Wasser gebaut hast, bin ich jetzt ganz lieb zu Dir. Ich habe Dich gebeten, Argumente für Deine Thesen zu geben, die aus meiner Sicht nicht haltbar sind. Das hast Du bisher nicht getan. Eine Änderung der Brückenbeleuchtung mag ein Alarm sein oder ein Modus, mag nicht sein; das lasse ich mal offen, auch wenn ich anderer Meinung bin. Aber dann automatisch auf einen blauen Alarm schließen, weil es die einzige Farbe ist, die übrig ist? Dein Beispiel aus Star Trek III ist nicht schlüssig, da es sich um ein klingonisches Schiff handelt. Das Beispiel aus Star Trek II auch nicht: klar wird die Brücke rot eingefärbt, ist ja auch ein Roter Alarm. Bei der Voyager geschieht dies übrigens auch. Auf der Enterprise-D hingegen nicht. Wat nu? Ich stelle fest: Du hast keine Argumente, die Deine These unterstützen, auf Defiant und Enterprise (NCC 1701) wären blaue Alarme ausgerufen. Gleiches gilt für die Prometheus; das lasse ich aber stehen, da es wirklich nicht eindeutig ist, welche Farben die Panels haben (auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, ein Alarm Blau ist logisch falsch, s.o.). Ich stimme Dir aber soweit zu, dass in den o.g. Situationen auf Enterprise und Defiant eine Änderung des Betriebszustandes zu beobachten ist (was nicht den Schluss zulässt, es wäre automatisch ein Alarm). Ich denke, dieses war eine sachliche Auseinandersetzung, auf die Du zu Recht viel Wert legst. Es wäre aber schön, wenn Du den gleichen Maßstab auch an Dir selbst anlegst. Im übrigen habe ich Deine Darstellung des Blauen Alarms auf der Enterprise-D beim Ausfall der Lebenserhaltung mit dem schönen Bild ausdrücklich gelobt. Da war keine Ironie im Spiel.--Geo cgn 17:17, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) : wurde im übrigen mit "Blauer Alarm" und "Code Blau" übersetzt in die 37er--Shisma 09:55, 29. Nov 2006 (UTC) Defiant Tarnmodus Zu meiner Bemerkung dass die Quelle fehlen würde: Ich kann mich grad nicht wirklich bewusst erinnern mal da nen blauen Alarm bzw. die ansonsten rote beleuchtung in blau gesehen zu haben. Das könnten ja jetzt natürlich dann viele Quellen sein, falls es so war. -- 10:10, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :In ist es zumindest kein blauer Alarm. Dort wird normal der rote Alarm gegeben und die Romulanerin bedient die Tarnvorrichtung über das jeweilige Panel. Auch sonst kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, bei der Defiant je einen blauen Alarm gesehen zu haben. --D47h0r Talk 10:20, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC)